metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear ZEKE
Metal Gear ZEKE was a Metal Gear model developed by the Militaires Sans Frontieres. It was created out of salvaged parts from the AI weapons (Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Basilisk) due to the fact that they neither had the funds to create ZEKE from scratch, nor did they have backing from any official military organization, and was the predecessor to Metal Gear TX-55. History Operation Peace Walker Main Article Huey Emmerich and Strangelove were the primary people who created ZEKE, with Huey being behind the assembly of the frame, and Strangelove behind the development of the AI unit. However, Paz Ortega Andrade made unknown modifications to the Metal Gear to make it capable of being manned by someone like her. Shortly after ZEKE was completed, Paz managed to hijack it, with Vladimir Zadornov escaping the seventh time as a diversion for her to make off with ZEKE unnoticed. Big Boss discovered this shortly after encountering and killing Vladimir out of self defense at the shooting gallery. Paz then revealed her intentions of getting Big Boss to rejoin "Cipher" who was the one behind the Peace Walker project. Big Boss refused, so she decided to use ZEKE to launch a nuclear warhead at the East Coast of the United States of America, which will cause everyone to think that the Militaires Sans Frontieres were an extremist cult. Big Boss was then forced to fight and kill Paz. After the incident, Strangelove and Huey discussed ZEKE's fate, and Strangelove revealed that she had made a backup copy of its AI, so at the very least, ZEKE could walk. However, whether ZEKE could continue on or not was up to Big Boss. ZEKE's ultimate fate is unknown, but it is known that as a result of Paz hijacking it, Big Boss had a mock battle against ZEKE so that he could be prepared in case ZEKE was ever hijacked again. Peace Walker Trivia *Metal Gear ZEKE bore some resemblance to Metal Gear REX, due its ability to utilize a rail gun on the right arm, and a radome on the left. *The codename "ZEKE" derives from the official Allied Codename for the Mitsubishi Navy Type 0 Carrier Fighter. Its alternate codename is called the A6M Zero, which foreshadows at who was behind ZEKE. Coincidentally, ZEKE also shared the same codename origin as Metal Gear RAY. Gameplay Description NOTE: Players will have to defeat the 4 AI bosses (Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Peace Walker) multiple times in order to collect the necessary parts for building ZEKE. *To obtain scraps for the main parts and optional parts, players must not destroy any parts of the AI weapon, dealing only moderate damages to it. The damage ratio of different parts (in %) can be seen in the last tab of the pause menu. *AI panels, on the other hand, can only be obtain by destroying the AI weapons' main part (with the more destroyed parts, the more AI panels). Players, however, need to unplug the AI panels they want in a set amount of time inside the AI Pod. Design Metal Gear ZEKE consists of 4 main parts, namely Head, Power Unit, Walk, and Leg Units, as well as a Rail Gun. Without these 5 components, the ZEKE cannot be used in Outer-Ops and will sit inside the Mother Base. From time, customization can be done with optional parts taken from the AI Weapons for better performance: *Pupa Head - High Voltage Electric Current; *Pupa Booster Engine - Charging attack and jump; *Chrysalis Head - Homing missiles; *Chrysalis Radome - Increase accuracies of all weapons; *Cocoon Head - Cannon; *Cocoon Armor - Better protections; *P.W. Head - Poison Beam; *P.W. Legs - S-mine launcher. AI Pod ZEKE is controlled by an AI Pod installed on its head. Players can gather AI panels from different AI weapons to increase ZEKE's overall performance. Color Players can customize ZEKE to various colors, though they are purely cosmetics and do nothing significance to its performance. Notes *Defeat Type-2 and Custom AI bosses in EXTRA OPS for special parts. *There is an Extra Ops mission where you face ZEKE. It has a question mark instead of skull(s) most likely because the difficulty varies on the memory boards you have gathered. This Extra Ops mission can not be chosen if ZEKE is not available (is in an Outer Ops). Any damage ZEKE takes during this mission is not afflicted on him in general. Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gears Category:Weapons